


Looking for a SPN Omegaverse fanfic I read years ago...help

by alphaember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Facility, M/M, Omegaverse, Origin Story, unwilling captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaember/pseuds/alphaember
Summary: I'm sorry to do this but I've been looking for ages and I can NOT find this fic.It was an omegaverse origin story pretty much, using the characters from Supernatural.I've described it in the main body of this work.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Comments: 8





	Looking for a SPN Omegaverse fanfic I read years ago...help

I'm sorry to do this but I've been looking for ages and I can NOT find this fic.

It was an omegaverse origin story pretty much, using the characters from Supernatural. I remember Sam and Dean wake up feeling strange and separately, so do Cas and Gabriel. Anna is a nurse or doctor of some sort and checks out her brothers to figure out what's going on and finds they're developing female reproductive organs and somehow she links up to check on Sam and Dean's changes to their bodies as well. 

They end up reporting it or something out of confusion and the government comes and takes the boys away to a facility where they claim they'll help them but actually end up keeping them captive and experimenting on them like animals. It's a whole heart-wrenching deal that leads in the end to their escape from this facility and I remember there is technically Mpreg because the people holding them force Cas and Dean together while he's in heat and then take his kids away when he has them.

Idk if I'm crazy but I remember reading this and just wanna find it lmao. If you know what I'm talking about please help me out and tell me the title or anything if it still exists somewhere!

If you need more clarity lmk I'll do my best.


End file.
